Those Awkward Years
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Hardycest] While on a camping trip Matt is forced to share a shower with his immature, little, brat brother. Much to Matt's surprise, however, Jeff proves that he's done a lot of growing up. Even more than Matt!


**Those Awkward Years**

**By Archangel**

_A/N: In this story, Jeff is 13 and Matt is 16. All events are completely consensual._

"I didn't wanna come on this stupid trip anyway!"

"Well, it's too late for that now. Now get your ass in the shower. You're mud covered and smell like a rotting corpse."

Matt arched a brow at that and stuck his nose to his armpit, drawing back quickly. He missed the days before he had developed body odor. In fact, everything seemed a lot easier than it did now. He understood the whole puberty thing and how he was going to have to deal with a lot of bull before he finally became a real man. Problem was that he already felt like a grown up and wanted to be treated like one. He had wanted to stay home alone for a week instead of being dragged into the woods so the men could go hunting while the boys stayed at the cabin and played. Matt was still considered a boy by law and therefore was forced to stay and play with Jeff. Not that it was all that bad hanging out with his little brother. Jeff was cool now that he'd finally turned thirteen. Maybe it was because he'd gotten 'the talk.'

"Hey Matt," came his father's voice as the bathroom door was pushed open.

"Dad!" he exclaimed and yanked his pants back up.

"Oh, like you have anything I haven't seen. I diapered your rump remember?" Matt only gave a snarl. "Listen. The hot water heater is terrible up here so to save up the heat you and Jeff are gonna have to share."

"What!"

"What's the big deal now?"

"Dad, I can't share a shower with Jeff anymore! I'm sixteen years old now!"

"So? He's still your little brother. Still three years behind you as he's always been."

"Dad, it's different now. He's still a little kid and I'm almost an adult. There's big differences between us!"

Gilbert tried to hold back his laughter, but couldn't help himself. "Don't flatter yourself too much, Matt. There's not _that_ big of a difference yet."

Matt's face flushed bright red as he realized exactly what his father meant. He ran a hand over his face, shaking his head as his father chuckled in the doorway. There was no winning with this man. He was more stubborn than even Matt was. Which was amazing. Finally Gilbert did leave Matt alone, but it didn't help much considering that Jeff came in only a second later. He didn't seem phased in the least to be told to shower with his brother. That was the little kid aspect of him that hadn't faded yet. He was still pretty naïve and innocent sometimes. Matt had a feeling it would always be that way.

"What were you yelling at Dad for now?"

"Having to shower with you," he snapped.

"Why? We've done it before."

"Yeah, but not since we were little kids."

Jeff smiled to himself a bit, thinking that must mean Matt thought he was an adult. He shrugged and went to get the shower started while Matt continued to sulk and sit on the counter. He mumbled to himself about how it would take just as long for them to shower together as it would apart, except that Matt would make sure that Jeff didn't stall around and soak up the hot water. He looked over at his little brother bent over the tub to reach the faucet. There were muddy handprints on the butt of his blue jeans where he had tried to clean himself off after playing earlier. Matt smiled a little. It was kinda cute.

"I think I got it set, Matty. Hope you don't freeze your ass off."

Matt gave a small laugh at hearing Jeff cuss. "Well, if it's cold then turn it up hotter. I don't really give a shit if those old men don't get any warm water."

"You should. We could get in trouble if they think we did it on purpose."

Matt hadn't understood most of what the last half of his sentence had been because Jeff's head was stuck in his shirt. He rolled his eyes and came over to him, yanking it up. It had been stuck because it was sweaty. Jeff looked up at him at that moment, his green eyes filled with adoration as always. Matt felt a tremor go up his spine at seeing him like that, his blond hair soft around his face and a smudge of dirt on his cheek. Jeff was so sweet and adorable. That was probably why Matt never felt the need to fight with him most of the time. They got along a lot better than most siblings.

"Okay, get in there. I'm right behind you."

Jeff only nodded, dropped his pants and boxer shorts (his first pair ever), and climbed in, pulling the curtain shut. Matt sighed and looked down at himself indignantly. Same problem that had kept him out of school pictures this year. It was bad enough that it happened every time he saw a girl bending over to get her pencil, but sometimes he got wood for no damn reason. This was the last thing he needed at that moment. He couldn't get in the shower with Jeff like this. Jeff knew what it meant now. He'd freak out and probably tell their father. Then who knew what would happen then. Gilbert had always been worried about them giving off any sort of incestual hints. Not that there was anything like that happening. He was just self-conscious about those stereotypes of southerners being inbred.

"Matty, are you coming?"

"Not yet I'm not," he muttered with a smirk.

"What?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm working on it."

He wasn't left with much choice. He only hoped Jeff wouldn't spaz out too badly when he noticed. There was no 'if' about it. It was inevitable that he'd turn around eventually. In fact he turned and looked at Matt as soon as he pulled back the curtain. Jeff's face turned into a surprised expression, but Matt pointed a finger at him.

"Don't say a damn word. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"It just happens sometimes, okay? You'd know that if you were my age. So just don't look at me and don't you dare touch me even on accident."

"Like I'd want to get near you with that huge thing. I'd lose an eye," Jeff growled back at him.

Matt pulled the curtain closed behind him, not able to keep from smiling at Jeff's words. So his father had just been teasing about the size of it. Then again, Jeff wouldn't know big if it slapped him in the… Matt stopped that thought quickly. Knowing his luck he would've envisioned such a thing if he'd let it go forward. Instead he sighed and hung back away from Jeff as he continued scrubbing at the mud that still clung to his hair. He hoped the cool mist would turn him off. Cold was supposed to do that right? Yeah, of course it did. Not! If anything it got worse, until he was starting to hurt from it.

"Aren't you done yet?"

"Almost."

"Well, hurry it up will ya? It's cold back here." Of course Jeff had the nerve to side step and let the shower spray him in response. Matt spit water and sighed. "Thanks. That really helped."

"I bet it did."

"Brat."

"Pervert."

Matt growled at that and slapped him in the back of the head. "I tolja I can't control it."

"Maybe, but something caused it and I'm the only other one here." Jeff turned to glare at him for a moment, making it very clear that he was looking at Matt's face and not anything else. "What'd you do? Stare at my ass when I was turning on the water."

Matt narrowed his eyes at him until he turned back around. The fact that he had been looking at Jeff's butt was disturbing to say the least, but he wasn't about to tell Jeff that. He'd only looked cuz of the handprints on his jeans anyway. Right? Matt glanced over at Jeff under the water. The boy was leaning his head back to let it run down over his face. The water ran in rivulets down his back and over the curve of his butt. Matt followed them down over the fair skin without thinking about it. He was staring this time for sure and he knew it. And sure enough, the hard on that had been fading slowly returned with a vengeance. He looked away quickly now that his thoughts had been confirmed. Apparently there was a reason his dad was so up and up about him never laying a finger on his little brother. Somehow he had known all along when Matt had never had a clue.

"Fuck," he hissed.

"What's wrong?"

Matt looked back to Jeff looking at him. "It hurts," he said quickly.

"Really? I thought it didn't?"

"Well, it doesn't most of the time, but if it stays hard for way too long without any relief then it starts to hurt," Matt explained, trying to sound like he wasn't as desperate as his body obviously was.

"Oh…" Jeff was silent for a moment, not going back to his washing. "Matty, do you… Um, ya know…"

Matt arched a brow. "What?"

"Touch yourself?" he almost squeaked.

Matt blushed a little, but he nodded. "Yeah. All guys do."

"When did you start?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I dunno." He looked down at his feet, or so Matt thought till he noticed the glance that Jeff gave him that was far below eye level. "Just curious."

"I started when I was a year younger than you are now."

"Oh," he said almost in relief.

"Why? Did you think you were a freak for doing it?"

"I don't!" But Matt smirked at him knowingly. "Oh, don't tell me you peeked at me or anything!"

"No, no, no. It's just kinda obvious when you spend like two hours in the bathroom doing 'nothing' as you always say," he laughed.

"Oh…" It was finally Jeff's turn to blush. "I can't help it."

"I know, little brother. Believe me I know. Can I have the shower now?"

Jeff nodded and stepped aside for Matt to move past him. Matt didn't think anything of it at first, but then Jeff's hands came down on his hips and stopped him. Needless to say his eyes went wide and his body tensed. A lump formed in his throat and Jeff held him still. Then he felt Jeff's smaller frame press up against his, his head barely coming above his shoulder as it rested on his back, and those small hands came around his waist to splay across his stomach. He watched as Jeff ran his hands up over his chest, tweaking one of his nipples momentarily before going further down. He was panting before Jeff even reached his erection, and gave a moan that was probably way too loud when he felt those elegant fingers wrap around him.

"Matty, you're not gonna stop me are you?" he whispered.

"I don't think I have the will power to right this moment."

Matt could almost feel Jeff smile against his back before he kissed his shoulder blade lightly. Matt had to rest a hand on the wall to hold himself up as Jeff stroked him as if he'd been doing it for a lifetime. He was better at it than Matt himself! Or maybe it just felt better to have someone else do it for once. He tried to keep his sounds quiet, but he knew they were echoing in the tiled bathroom. He couldn't help it, though. Every movement of Jeff's hand upon him made him want to scream in ecstasy. He'd never been touched by another person before. At least not without clothing in the way. A few girls had given him a teasing brush with their fingertips, but that was only child's play compared to this. This was a full blown hand job, especially when Jeff reached down to squeeze his balls with his other hand. Jeff had to press against him more in order to get what he wanted, which was a spot underneath that made Matt nearly howl in pleasure when he first brushed over it. He clapped his hand over his mouth and yelled against his palm, Jeff's name coming through his lips without a thought. But then it stopped suddenly and Jeff pulled away. Matt whimpered in surprise and whirled around to look at him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because it's not fair that you're getting all the attention."

Matt arched a brow at him, smirking when he glanced down to see Jeff in same excited state he had been all this time. He had half a mind to give Jeff more than he could handle, but he kinda liked seeing the little brat taking control of the situation. It was adorable to see that lustful look in such young eyes. Matt had to remind himself that Jeff was thirteen.

"Well, what do you want, little brother?"

"Do you wanna fuck me?" he answered with another question.

"Fuck you? I can't do that, Jeff. I'd hurt you."

He smirked in the same matter Matt had before. "No, you wouldn't. I've gotten it before."

"What?" He felt like his eyes would nearly pop out of his head. "Jeff, you've had sex before?"

"Yeah. With one of my friends. He insisted I take it up the ass, though. Wouldn't let me take top at all." Jeff smiled a little with a roll of his jade eyes. "Figures I would end up liking it more than anything else."

"Damn it, Jeff! You've gone all the way and I haven't? That's just not right!" he exclaimed, but was still laughing.

"Shh! We don't need the whole house hearing that."

"Bah. They'll think you had sex with some girl you know and was bragging to me about it. If they even heard anything."

"So are you gonna answer my question?"

Matt chuckled. "Now who's impatient?"

"I am. I've already been told many times before that I'm a horny little slut," he said as grabbed the shampoo bottle and got some on his fingers. "I'm not a slut, though. I've only been with one other person… Till tonight that is."

Matt watched as Jeff used that shampoo to lube himself up. It was as if he had the experience of a grown man. A grown gay man that is. So Jeff was gay. Not that big of a surprise really. Now he was going to be incestuous as well and Matt had a feeling he was going to love it. He grabbed Jeff around the waist and picked him up without any effort, pressing him against the shower wall. He felt legs wrap around him and feet press against his ass, pushing him forward. Jeff was more than impatient. He was demanding! Matt adjusted his positioning and pushed against Jeff's entrance carefully. He didn't have any trouble getting in, just as Jeff had told him, but he still didn't want to hurt his baby brother at all so he went slowly. Jeff whimpered only with delight, a smile coming to his face as he felt Matt thrust fully inside of him. He sighed and looked at his big brother with all the lust and desire that burned within him.

"Fuck me, Matty," he whispered.

Matt shuddered at hearing the command, but didn't hesitate in obeying completely. He obviously didn't have to worry about being gentle with his more experienced kid brother. And he was so needy by this time that he could barely stand it any longer. He pressed Jeff to the wall all the more, gripping his hips to keep him perfectly still as he pounded into him. Jeff loved it and made sure Matt knew it by pressing his face to the curve of his neck. Matt could hear the muffled cries of rapture just as clearly as if he had been screaming aloud. He could also feel how tightly Jeff held onto him and how deep he dug his fingernails in, along with how hard he was against his stomach. The friction between them must've been all Jeff needed for it was only moments before his body tensed. He was shaking from head to toe as he bit into Matt's neck to keep from screaming out his orgasm. The warm fluid spread across Matt's belly just as Jeff's muscles clenched down on him their tightest. He gave a harsh cry as his own peak hit him suddenly. He thrust into Jeff's tight body one last time, filling him completely, and tried not to lose his balance as he tried to catch his breath.

"Put me down before you drop me."

Matt complied to the best of his ability, pulling out and letting Jeff drop down on his own. He leaned against the wall again and panted for air.

"Bet there's no hot water now," he cracked.

Jeff turned off the shower quickly. "It felt like it was starting to go. Maybe it'll be okay by the time they get in here."

"Jeff," he whispered and reached out to take him in his arms. "Why did you do this?"

"Because I've been wanting to ever since I learned precisely how it was done. I've always wanted to be able to do things with you, Matty. I just never knew how."

"Always…? How long have you felt like this?"

Jeff looked up at him as if he should've known. "Matty, I've loved you from the day I was born. And the older we've become the more it's grown. Don't you feel the same way?"

Matt frowned. "To be honest with you, I've been trying so hard to _not_ feel like that, that I have no idea."

They had gotten out of the shower by then and dried off a little. Jeff stopped him with a touch of his hand, gazing up at him with a serious look. Matt wasn't sure what was going through the kid's head. There were no clues. Then Jeff rose up on his toes and kissed his lips tenderly, brushing his cheek with the back of his hand. Matt shivered from more than just the chilled air. Jeff had to have the softest lips in the entire world. He realized it was their first kiss. Even though they had just had sex they hadn't kissed at all. It made him smile. His mind noted the date and saved it in a new permanent file inside of the one already labeled 'Jeff.' He also realized then that he was staring into Jeff's eyes again.

"Do you know now?"

He gave a broader smile at him. "Yeah, that definitely helped me to know what I'm feeling."

"And what are you feeling?"

"Cold, wet, and very much in love."

"Awww!" Jeff giggled. "Never knew you could be romantic."

"Sure I can. I've just never been given the chance."

There was a sudden banging on the door, startling both of the boys.

"Hey! You two ever coming out!"

"Probably not," Matt answered before opening the door, a towel wrapped around him and dirty clothes in hand.

"What were you two doing in there?"

"Seeing who's was bigger," Jeff cracked as he walked past, having to hold his towel in place.

Matt laughed at that. "Yeah. Jeff won."

**The End**

_Legalities: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
